


Сказ о том, как Лилит взяла на воспитание Данте.

by KateMintTea



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Other, kid!Dante, little cute Rage
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: Как-то раз я задалась вопросом, а что если бы Данте воспитала Лилит. И тут пошло-поехало...Огромное спасибо моей дорогой бете AlisaNight за помощи и поддержку!!!





	Сказ о том, как Лилит взяла на воспитание Данте.

Не смотря на свой юный возраст, Данте прекрасно знал, что жизнь может быть редкостным дерьмом. Как в его случае. Амнезия? Есть! Видит всякую хрень, которая скорее всего демоны? Есть! Сбежал из детдома, так его потом попытались запихнуть в психушку? Есть! Просто полный набор. Дайте два!  
Но, как говориться в его случае, чем жалеть о вчера, лучше думай о том, как выжить сегодня. А сегодня надо найти чего-бы пожрать. Как показывала практика, лучше всего ошиваться у помоек всяких мест, где собирается элита. Там обычно выбрасывают кучу ещё даже не испортившихся продуктов.  
Самым популярным и злачным клубом был Devils Dalliance. Каждая собака в Лимбо-сити знала, что самые крутые вечеринки, которые на следующее утро заканчивались статьями в газетах и полицейскими сводками, происходят в этом клубе.

Пусть Данте и не был хорошим мальчиком, но он не любил, когда обижали слабых. В особенности животных. А сейчас он был свидетелем именно этой ситуации. Двое укурков загоняли в угол кошку. Судя по их рожам и улюлюканию, которое они издавали, а также битам, которыми они стучали по асфальту, отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями загоняли.  
Если бы у парня было время обдумать ситуацию, то он бы скорее всего развернулся и ушел. Что может сделать 9-ти летний пацан против двух двадцатилетних обкуренных увальней? Но тут животное издало жалобный визг. И он сорвался. Схватил пустую бутылку, которая валялась у его ног, и, хорошенько прицелившись, запульнул ее в голову одному из парней.  
То ли бутылка была тяжелая, то ли Данте сегодня чертовски везло, но тот мужик, которому прилетело, издал стон и медленно осел на землю. Что, однако, привлекло внимание его спутника, который, заметив мальчика, резко развернулся к нему и покрепче перехватил биту.  
– Ну все пацан. Тебе пиздец! Ты, блять, знаешь на кого руку поднял?! - и он рванул к Данте, занося биту для удара.  
Тут уже ничего нельзя было поделать. У Данте просто не было времени, чтобы что-то придумать. Оставалось только, как говорили в приюте – закрыть глаза и думать о родине, пока из тебя выбивают всякую дурь.  
Но тут произошло что-то из рук вон. Парень внезапно сменил траекторию, грохнулся на землю и захрипел. Данте присмотрелся и увидел, что тому в горло вцепилась зубами кошка, и, судя по количеству крови, куда-то в артерию. И глаза у кошки при этом злобно горели красным светом…  
Минуточку...горели? Кошка отцепилась от парня, который теперь судорожно пытался одновременно остановить кровь, хлеставшую из горла, и отползти подальше. Животное подошло к Данте, и благодарно замурчав, начало тереться об его ногу.  
Данте истерически захихикал и грохнулся пятой точкой на асфальт. Он не знал, что его добило: голод, отпустивший его адреналин или абсурдность всей ситуации. Он только что спас от людей демона, судя по виду детеныша, которого те придурки как-то умудрились увидеть, и который теперь ластился к нему. Мальчик машинально протянул руку и начал чесать животное за ухом. Урчание усилилось.  
Вот так называется сходил поискать еду в мусорке клуба…

Лилит любила Рейджей, они были для нее как котики в интернете для людей. Отдушиной, которая помогает расслабиться и поумиляться. Только Рейджи, были “чуть-чуть” поопасней. Еще бы молодняк не разбегался по клубу. Хорошо, что клиенты списывают светящиеся в темноте глаза на алкоголь и наркотики, но все же лучше не рисковать. Детеныши не очень хорошо ориентировались в Лимбо, и было пару случаев, когда они умудрялись найти слабые места и попасть в мир людей.  
Найти удалось всех, кроме одного… Детеныша ее любимцев Призрака и Огненной. Девочка была довольно мелкой, так как ее родители были из разных подвидов. Однако из всего выводка выжила только она, что давало вероятность, что она сможет пережить период определения типа, когда подрастет, а возможно сможет даже получить способности обоих подвидов. Такое случается очень редко, но это того стоит. Таких Рейджей практически невозможно победить. Только, к сожалению, они не могут размножаться, в угоду способностям они теряют эту возможность.  
Теперь же родители нервно озирались и пытались дозваться дочери, но котенок не отзывался. Лилит не знала что делать. Вроде обыскали всю территорию клуба в Лимбо и ничего. Неужели?  
Переместившись в мир людей, она сразу же почувствовали странную ауру у заднего выхода клуба, которая показалась ей отдаленно знакомой.  
Когда она открыла дверь, то перед ней встала необычная картина. На земле сидел пацан лет девяти, который истерически хихикал и гладил маленького Рейджа, а неподалеку от них валялось два парня, один в отключке и с кровоточащим затылком, а второй судорожно пытался остановить кровь, которая хлестала у него из прокушенной шеи.  
Детеныш подбежал к ней, и положив лапы ей на ногу, жалобно замяукал. Некоторые высшие демоны считают ниже своего общаться с низшими, ведь те и говорить нормально не умеют, только образы передавать, но кто сказал, что нельзя все передать образами? Лилит нагнулась и погладила котенка за ухом: “Вот значит как. Ну беги шалунья, к своим родителям, а я позабочусь о твоем спасителе и уберу мусор.” Рейдж радостно тявкнул и убежал, незаметно юркнув назад в Лимбо.  
Лилит встала и подошла к мальчику, положила ему руки на плечи и хорошенько встряхнула несколько раз: “Эй, парень ты меня слышишь?”– тот поднял на нее мутный взгляд, но смеяться перестал, и то хорошо. – “Молодец! Ты молодец, защитил детеныша. Смотри, я сейчас помогу тебе встать и открою дверь, ты сразу повернешь направо и вверх по лестнице, там ты увидишь в конце коридора дверь, заходи в эту комнату. Там сразу повернешь налево в ванную комнату, налей себе ванну, залезай туда, отогревайся и жди меня . А я сейчас разберусь с этим мусором.”– она кивнула в сторону валяющихся парней.–”И приду тебя принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть. И мы решим, что делать дальше хорошо?”  
Мальчик кивнул. Лилит помогла ему встать, подошла к задней двери клуба, открыла ее и впустила мальчика в клуб. После чего развернулась в сторону парней:”Знаете, мальчики, я не имею ничего против ситуаций, когда обижают слабых. Но...только если это не мои любимцы, тогда это уже совсем другая история!” - на ее лице расплылась садистская улыбка и она медленно двинулась в их сторону.

Данте абсолютно не понимал, что происходит. Гипотетически все можно было списать на шок, поэтому он и послушал дамочку, которая похоже являлась хозяйкой этого демоненка, и теперь сидел в чужой ванной под горячим душем, и абсолютно не представлял, что будет дальше.  
Может она его сожрет, как ведьма из этого жуткого сборника сказок. Закончит с этими уродами внизу и придёт за ним. Поэтому и сказала помыться, чтобы грязным не есть. Хотя нет, вряд ли. Что тут жрать? Данте это только кожа да кости. Он сам не помнит, когда последний раз ел. Хм, значит она его будет откармливать…  
Поток мыслей прервал стук в дверь:- Эй, парень ты там не утонул?! Помощь нужна? Если нет, то там рядом с ванной висят полотенце и халат. Вытирайся и выходи, я поесть принесла.  
Мальчик, вылез из ванной, тщательно вытерся и натянул свои трусы. Так спокойнее. Потом придирчиво посмотрел на висящий махровый серо-розовый халат. Мда, пиздец… Хотя зато он должен быть теплом, да и чего жаловаться, вот если бы он был шелковым и кружевным. А так... Ну розовый, ну и что.  
Парень натянул халат, и глубоко вздохнув, открыл дверь. Ну что ж, откармливайте его, он готов!

Лилит, не знала, что делать в этой ситуации. По правильному, с этим пацаненком надо было сделать тоже самое, что и с двумя другими из аллеи. однако она почему-то решила поиграть в доброго самаритянина и отмыть его, накормить и спать уложить. “Ага теперь осталось только, его в печь посадить и съесть, чтобы полностью соответствовать русскому первоисточнику.”  
Если уж она и дальше хотела изображать из себя ответственного гражданина, то завтра надо будет позвонить в службу опеки, чтобы мальчика забрали и устроили в системе. Хотя кого она обманывает. Она прекрасно знает, как “система”работает в их городе. И если мальчику вновь удастся выбраться на улицу живым, то можно сказать, что ему очень повезет.  
С другой стороны - оставить его у себя. А какая ей в этом выгода? Попробовать насолить Мундусу, который опять нашел себе какую-то шалаву среди смертных и развлекается с ней, забыв про нее? Так ему всегда было пофигу на ее любовников, а тут какой-то мелкий пацан. Это только если попробовать наступить на больную мозоль, Лилит прекрасно знает, как Мундус хочет наследника. Это в свое время подлило масла в огонь с ситуацией со Спардой. В то время, как Мундус усиленно пытался обзавестись потомством, его братец ничего не планировал, и в итоге у них с его пернатой появился детеныш. Хотя может она отвлеклась. А ведь можно на этом сыграть. У мальчика, судя по всему, есть какие-то способности, возможно он полукровка. И можно будет ткнуть Мундусу, когда тот к ней вернется, что вот смотри я нашла, на кого дело оставить. Решено, мальчик останется с ней.

Данте никак не мог понять, как он в это все вляпался. Изначально он планировал, что если с ним ничего не сделают, то он смотается ночью из клуба, пока никто не заметит. Но то ли его разморила горячая вода, то ли еда, но он вырубился и проснулся только на следующий день от сильной тряски. Вчерашняя дамочка нависла над ним и усиленно тормошила за плечо.  
–Парень! ПАРЕНЬ!!! Просыпайся, уже полдень!!! Нам надо тобой заняться!  
Услышав последнюю фразу мальчишка встрепенулся и настороженно посмотрел на Лилит. Ну разве не прелесть? Просто маленький загнанный демонёнок.  
–Твои вещи уже лежат, постиранные, на стуле. Одевайся и спускайся вниз на кухню! Там тебя покормят и мы отправимся тебе за новыми вещами, а то не вещи, а безобразие какое-то! У тебя пять минут!  
Припечатав последним словом, дамочка повернулась на каблуках и вышла из комнаты.  
“Ага, значит одеваемся, едим и...МИНУТОЧКУ! ЧТО ОНА СКАЗАЛА?!”


End file.
